


of mysterious post-its, green jacket, and anti-climactic discovery.

by 1roomdisco



Series: HOT, YOUNG, NAIVE STILL. [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jaeno, M/M, a good read for such sweater weather LOL, haechan & renjun are the BFF of the year, jaemin is the class president, jeno is a famous child actor and awkward lmao, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: prompt fill for:Someone is leaving notes in Jaemin's locker, but he never would have guessed who that someone is.edited 4/18: thank you so much for 2K hits ajsjfksjak kindly keep the kudos and comments coming.





	of mysterious post-its, green jacket, and anti-climactic discovery.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the note is not a regular thing, but it’s always there in jaemin’s locker on some odd days; multi-colored post-its with scraggly handwriting wishing him a good day ahead, plastered on top of whatever textbooks jaemin left the day before. just that. _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana_ —every single time. very original.

donghyuck says he should have been flattered someone is insane enough to look at him _twice,_ let alone bothering themselves to write childish, boring love notes. jaemin doesn’t agree. what are they, five? they’re millennials, the least that someone could do is tapping hearts on jaemin’s instagram posts. their class is pretty solid in term of friendship, almost each and every one of them are following the other; meaning, jaemin’s secret admirer _is_ in their class because just like donghyuck said, no one, certainly not someone from outside of class 2-C, is insane enough to look at him twice.

anyway, the note. it's harmless. the number has reached fifty-one, including today’s newest turquoise. _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana_ , jaemin reads, noticing that the scraggly hangul has smoother edges, that the ‘na’ in his nickname character is finally legible. he puts the note inside the hand-sewn pocket he made last year on home economics class and keeps the plain black pocket in his desk’s drawer.

the chocolate, though. that’s new. it doesn’t fit in the handmade pocket.

jaemin is kinda early today; he sees a couple of bags are already thrown on top of the desks but the class is currently empty. they’re all probably at the cafeteria. as per usual, he opens his daily planner to check who are in charge of the cleaning duty after school today. he sends a reminder to class 2-C’s group chat, and the duo in cleaning duty immediately replies with funny stickers. jaemin thanks them, and that’s when renjun and donghyuck come in through the front door.

“good morning, nana~” renjun greets him, waving.

“oh, is prince charming here?” donghyuck asks, referring towards the desk behind jaemin.

“hi guys,” jaemin answers, “yeah, he’s even earlier than i was.”

the aforementioned prince charming sits right behind jaemin. he’s the nation’s younger brother, a very famous child actor turns to a reputable adolescent actor, the prince charming of seoul gangseo high, lee jeno. jaemin thinks nothing highly of him; jeno is mostly absent from school because of his hectic schedule and when he’s present, he’ll sleep between classes, armored with neck pillow and a mask to cover up his drool, probably. jeno is more on the quieter side, and he always seems to light up whenever he gets picked up by someone as stretching partner on gym class or whenever donghyuck treats him like a regular high schooler; roughly shoving him for his lame jokes while sharing his egg rolls during lunchtime.

to be quite honest, jaemin is just annoyed by his classmate’s unfairly handsome face.

“anyone hungry?” jaemin asks as soon as both donghyuck and renjun sit on their seats; donghyuck on the row next to him and renjun in front of him. “i’ve got chocolate from you-know-who.”

“well, don’t mind if i do,” renjun says, grinning wide and showing his braces. “fun fact for us singles: chocolate is believed to contain the same chemical your brain produces when you fall in love. go figure.” he takes the chocolate from jaemin’s hands, unwrapping it. “this one looks expensive.”

donghyuck is moving his chair closer to jaemin’s desk. “i want some.”

they talk about last night’s episode of the crime drama they watch on TvN, nibbling on the heavenly expensive chocolate courtesy of you-know-who. the class is slowly bustling alive with greetings and squealing as the spring morning breeze is blowing the curtain on jaemin’s left side and he’s the one who notices it first when jeno shuffles his way in from the back door.

then the whole class _does_ and just like how it is whenever jeno is around, they’re cheering him on, _loud_ , and jeno, as always, is shyly making awkward peace signs, smiling until his eyes are turned to half-moons and there are whiskers on the top of his cheeks. even without makeup unlike whenever he’s on TV, his skin is flawless. his hair, golden brown because he’s playing an idol on his newest drama, is glinting, if that’s even possible.

when jeno reaches his desk, he beams at the three of them before taking a seat. his forearms are _huge_ as he leans on his elbows, and his biceps are straining the white uniform he’s wearing.

jaemin looks down at his own chest and arms and clicks his tongue. some people are just born with it. he is not one of them.

“good morning nana,” jeno says in his newly cracked baritone that never fails to make jaemin snicker, just like he does right after. donghyuck and renjun are exchanging glances with their narrowed eyes, but jaemin doesn’t see it as he’s already shifting on his seat to face jeno.

“morning to you too. want chocolate?”

“oh,” jeno splutters. he pulls back until his chair skids on the floor and his elbows are off the table. “if it’s alright with you?”

jaemin shrugs, both to jeno’s weird behavior and jeno’s ridiculous question. “technically it’s not mine, someone gave it to me. go ahead.”

jeno cracks a small bar. jaemin nods, turning back to donghyuck and renjun.

suddenly, as if he’s timing it, donghyuck is scoffing. “oi lee jeno, no good morning for renjun and i? we’re hurt.”

jaemin frowns. when their eyes meet, renjun is wriggling his eyebrows at him like a greasy old man.

“oh!” jeno coughs, obviously taken aback with donghyuck’s random nonsense. “sorry! i didn’t mean to—um.” jaemin turns again to see that jeno’s ears are reddening.

and donghyuck? he’s _cackling_.

“dude, you’re killing him.” jaemin tuts, using his class president persona. he slaps a hand to donghyuck’s chest, ignoring the faux cry of pain. he uncaps his water bottle, offering it to jeno, who, honest to god, turns even _redder_. “drink this. don’t mind donghyuckkie.”

“damn,” donghyuck whistles, high fiving renjun, “can’t believe how insane prince charming is!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

the next day, jeno is still present. on their homeroom teacher’s english class, he goes up to the front to personally asks a favor from his classmates to join him as extras for the newest episode of the drama he’s filming. their homeroom teacher says she’ll be there to supervise, and the location is at lotte indoor amusement park. _think about it as our class picnic!_ —she says, and everyone agrees. jaemin, as the class president, is assigned to make a list of who’s coming on this saturday, 10 am sharp, and has to liaise with jeno since jeno will provide lunch for them all as a form of gratitude.

the whole class is rumbling with excitement and once again, jeno doesn’t get his nickname as the prince charming of seoul gangseo high for nothing.

jaemin, a believer that direct approach is way better than asking the question in their class’ group chat, begins to collect the names on lunchtime. everyone is on board, so that’s thirty-two of them.

“jeno-yah,” he says, plopping down on his seat. jeno nods, putting down his chopstick. today, his lunch consists of kimchi fried rice, half-eaten fried egg, octopus sausages, and more kimchi. jaemin hasn’t touched his.

“all of us are coming,” he smiles, “you better write it down.”

jeno blinks, as if he’s waking up from under a spell. “right.” he rummages through his backpack to get a block of turquoise post-its. he writes with his left hand, scribbling _my classmates: 32/saturday/10 am/lotte indoor amusement park._

“i didn’t know you’re left-handed?” jaemin asks, crossing his legs as he sits sideways to face jeno. when he said that jeno better write it down, he didn’t mean it _literally_. jeno could have made a note in his phone. but this is good, too.

“my character in the drama is left-handed,” jeno smiles and jaemin can’t help but to follow suit. “i have to get myself used to writing and eating with my left hand.”

“nice, now you’re ambidextrous.” jaemin comments, genuinely congratulating his annoyingly handsome classmate for such dedication.

“thanks, nana.” jeno also replies in a genuine acknowledgment. “where are donghyuck and renjun?”

“they’re buying pudding at the cafeteria for dessert,” jaemin pauses, and thinks _why_ _not_ , donghyuck asks him all the time anyway. “want to have lunch with us?”

jeno’s smile is too _bright_ for a simple, friendly notion.

“if it’s alright with you.”

“don’t be silly,” jaemin rolls his eyes, “you’re one of us.”

(jaemin finds the note in his locker after the final bell rings, after the class is deserted and after he’s done with cleaning duty together with herin. it doesn’t say _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana_ —instead, the note compliments _nana, your smile can rival the sun i hope you know that_ and if jaemin’s heart skips a beat it’s nobody else’s business but his.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

**19:09**

NaNa : Hi Jeno

NaNa : It’s Nana

NaNa : Don’t forget to bring my bio notes tomorrow n_n

 

**19:10**

Lee Jeno : hi nana!

Lee Jeno : yes I Will thank you 4 reminding me

 

**19:11**

NaNa : You asked me to :p

 

**19:11**

Lee Jeno : dats true hehe

 

**19:11**

NaNa : Are you filming the drama rn?

 

**19:12**

Lee Jeno : oh no we get a break this week

Lee Jeno : we will start again this saturday

 

**19:13**

NaNa : Speaking of

NaNa : What are we going to do as extras?

 

**19:16**

Lee Jeno : i thinkesome of you might have to act like fans bc my ‘idol group’ will b filmng sumting at the amusemen`t park

Lee Jeno : some of you might just need to be in the background

Lee Jeno : like watching me and my idol members hehe

Lee Jeno : it wont take long

Lee Jeno : i hope we can have fun together

 

**19:17**

NaNa : You sound like someone

NaNa : But we will! Don’t worry n_n

 

**19:18**

Lee Jeno : heheh

Lee Jeno : see you tmrw nana

 

 

* * *

 

 

the note is there.

“ _‘will you wear your green jacket tomorrow?’_ ” renjun snorts. “okay _that_ is straight up kinky."

jaemin rolls his eyes.

“i think you should indulge this person,” donghyuck sounds quite serious over the choco pie he’s eating. “maybe they’re going to confess?”

“how cliché,” jaemin sighs, leaning back against his chair, stretching his legs underneath the table. “confessing at an amusement park.”

“for a single since birth, your standard is way too high.” donghyuck quips, and renjun whoops, yelling _b-b-buuurnnn_ until jaemin has to kick his chair because he doesn’t show any sign of stopping. like they’re not just equally single since birth themselves!

“say i do humoring them by wearing the green jacket,” jaemin says, crossing his arms, “what’s in it for me?”

“um, hello? you’ll get to find out who your secret admirer is? and if she, or he, is cute, then you could try to date them?” donghyuck is voicing out his reasons like jaemin is slow in the head. jaemin wants to smack his face.

“donghyuck is right.” renjun nods. “indulge them. style your hair. put on some cologne and bring extra cash just in case.”

jaemin shakes his head. “you know i’m broke.”

“try harder. they got you expensive chocolate, remember? the least you could do is buying them cotton candy at the amusement park.” renjun leaves no room to argue but it’s not like he can anyway because jeno is shuffling into the class through the back door, smiling at jaemin as he takes a seat behind him.

 

 

 

jaemin doesn’t need words to understand that jeno wants to be stretching partner.

“come here.” jaemin calls jeno with a wave of his fingers and jeno goes to him like an obedient puppy. renjun and donghyuck are on the other side of the room.

“you’re in school for the whole week. congratulations.” he puts up his fist for a bump and jeno complies, smiling. whoever it is who’s been sending love notes to jaemin and proclaiming that jaemin’s smile can rival the sun clearly hasn’t been exposed to jeno’s. look at that.

“yeah,” jeno says, grabbing jaemin’s shoulders, “it’s been a while.”

jaemin hums, focusing on the hard muscles he’s grasping as they bend their waists together with jeno’s hair tickling his left cheek. they count to four, straightening up, and repeat.

the gym class is held indoor because the weather is too cold to play outside.

upon thisclose, jeno smells like artificially sweetened orange.

“wanna go first?” jaemin asks, gesturing with his hands. jeno shrugs, getting in position so their backs are plastered against each other. he interlocks their arms, and jaemin asks again if he’s ready.

“i hope i’m not too heavy.”

“yah, i’m stronger than i look.”

jeno laughs, apologizes, and when jaemin bends his upper body forward, jeno lets himself be lifted off the ground. jaemin clears his throat, hiding his grunt; jeno is kinda heavy for a seventeen-year-old. probably the muscles.

“alright?” jeno asks, and even though jaemin can’t see him he’ll bet that a sunny smile is on his face.

“yeah,” he tries not to wheeze. “my turn.”

they get sorted into the same team. while they wait for their turn to play the game of ten-minutes basketball, they engage in small talk.

“are we following each other on instagram?” jaemin brought a hairband because his black fringe is getting longer and the sweat on the tips of his hair is distracting.

jeno’s hair is cut short, his forehead is always on display. the golden brown color really suits him. “i don’t have one.”

“you _what?_ ”

“i mean, not yet. my agency thought maintaining SNS needs like, PR stuff.”

“what’s PR?”

“public relations. like, their job is to ensure my image stays as it is for the media and the fans.”

jaemin smirks. “and what is your image?”

jeno frowns. “that i’m… the nation’s younger brother?”

“but are you?”

“i hope so.”

jaemin smiles, patting jeno’s left knee but not dwelling in further. it’s not like he pities jeno who grows up under the adoring eyes of the whole south korea, he just found out that such thing like PR exists, anyway, he thinks that it must be hard for jeno to stay true to the label everyone is giving and believing him to be.

also, he really sounds like _someone_.

“do you like your job?” jaemin asks, resting his chin on his knees. he’s folded the pipe of his training pants until his calves are showing.

“yeah, it’s tiring but it’s fun,” jeno says quietly, “like, i get to buy anything i want without asking mom or dad. it’s cool.”

“true. will you continue being an actor?”

“yeah, i want to win blue dragon award for best leading actor.”

“that’s awesome, i’ll cheer for you.”

“how about you, nana?” jeno asks, angling his body a little bit so he’s facing jaemin but blocking the rest of the world. “what do you want to be?”

the thunder rumbles twice and as their classmates screaming and jaemin flinching, jeno has one hand in the air.

“um,” jeno grimaces, pulling his hand back to scratch his nape. “are you alright?”

jaemin is sure that he’s missing something, but he brushes it off with a teasing smile. “i’m fine, i was just surprised,” he says in a reassuring tone, “and i want to be a teacher. or a detective.”

jeno’s ears are reddening, but jaemin is pretty _suuu~re_ it’s not thanks to his future career choice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

donghyuck is eating red bean fish bread when jaemin arrives at the subway station, and renjun is drinking banana milk. they give him a choco pie and then they take the subway to go to lotte indoor amusement park.

no one gives a comment, just nodding their heads in smug retaliation because jaemin is wearing _the_ green jacket; [the red butterfly embroidered on the chest where his heart is and there’s a large red and white snake on his back.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/acfa3f5598cc4e61040c6a9c71160a3c/tumblr_oukzhiwroE1vtg1ulo2_250.gif) renjun loves being right so much he actually takes a candid photo of jaemin leaning against the subway’s blue chair in his green jacket, white pullover, skintight black jeans, and a pair of classic vans with his styled black hair and pink tinted lips and posts it on his instagram story, the caption reads _i hope you’ll have a good day today, nana._

when they arrive at the designated spot near the food court area, almost everyone is already there, buzzing with excitement, all girls and boys looking their best.

their homeroom teacher is exceptionally pretty today as well, and she’s talking to what looks like one of the crews. there are assorted refreshments on a large plastic table, and jaemin takes a cup of hot chocolate as he listens to his surrounding.

jeno is being pampered by a stylist, getting his hair sprayed while he’s chewing on something. he’s smiling to two other sparkling teenagers receiving the same treatment, most likely his co-stars. the drama is yet to be released because the director wants the outcome to be perfect, he doesn’t want to rush the process. it’s set to air on december, about three weeks from today. jaemin knows that jeno is a left-handed idol in the drama, but that’s basically it.

since it’s nearing lunchtime, other people are gathering around their spot, families and couples alike, and jaemin watches in amusement when donghyuck suddenly leaps to the crowd, scaring the hell out of [mark lee, the third year that is hailed as the school’s crown prince holding hands with the-boy-from-seoul-gangseo-science-who-dared-to-take-mark-lee-to-prom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630428)

“hey.”

jaemin jumps. he didn’t see or hear jeno coming! the hot chocolate is sloshing in the cup but thankfully it doesn’t spill out.

“sorry!” jeno is chuckling, holding the cup for jaemin while jaemin is nursing his palpitating heart. “sorry.”

“it’s okay, geez,” jaemin clicks his tongue, making a motion as if he’s going to flick jeno’s forehead. “relax! look at you! you look like a real idol.”

“thanks,” jeno smiles, handing over the cup to jaemin. “i’m so glad you’re here.”

“yeah?” jaemin raises his eyebrows. to avoid further embarrassment, he drinks the lukewarm chocolate in one go.

“yeah.” jeno is staring at him and it’s kinda unnerving if jaemin is being honest.

“what?”

“nothing, we’re about to start filming.”

the director is a friendly uncle with fluffy grey hair and hipster glasses. he greets everyone with a vigor, explaining why they’re here. he praises jeno and the two other adolescent actors, chenle and jisung, and he asks who would want to take a bigger part with actual dialogue among them.

their homeroom teacher, obviously has been briefed before, asks with a cheerful tone what kind of role would it be?—and the director says the roller coaster crew, because jeno, chenle, and jisung will take the ride and they will be terrified and he needs someone who will tell them that they’re doing a good job enduring the scary ride.

the whole class is basically pushing jaemin to take the role, just because he’s their class president and the director actually pauses when he sees jaemin, only to playfully taunt jeno about _how come you didn’t tell me you have such pretty classmate! look at him, he looks like an idol already!_

 

 

 

“that was weird.”

“lee PD can be a little bit intense,” jeno agrees, “but you were really natural.”

“yeah, i mean,” jaemin shrugs. “that was weird, but nice. maybe now i get why you want to continue to be an actor.”

“i’m glad.”

they’re eating from jeno’s food truck; there are plenty of beef and potato stew, kimchi fried rice, japchae, vegetable pancakes, fish cakes, sausages, chicken wings, more kimchi, and there’s an ice cream machine and endless supply of soda or iced lemon tea. donghyuck and renjun are making buddies with chenle and jisung, and the rest of their classmates are mingling with the filming crew.

the director was thoroughly captivated by jaemin’s acting; he gave his business card to jaemin, making sure that jeno has jaemin’s number because he might want to try casting jaemin for his upcoming indie movie or something. jaemin had blushed, promising to talk to his mom about the opportunity because who doesn’t want to get paid by playing someone else so he can buy anything he wants? jaemin loves his books and sneakers.

when they finish eating, they take group photo with chenle’s polaroid and the director’s sophisticated camera. jaemin uses his phone to take a photo with the director and jeno, and he follows chenle and jisung’s instagram accounts. the clock strikes five in the afternoon, some of his classmates are going around the amusement park and some are heading off to wherever they need to go.

“we’re going to watch justice league,” donghyuck tells jaemin, one arm is thrown around chenle’s shoulders. the chinese boy is grinning. “are you guys coming?”

jaemin looks at jeno, who nods.

“okay the thing is chenle had bought the tickets online,” donghyuck elaborates, and renjun is snickering next to him while jisung whistles loudly, averting his gaze to the november sky. “we can get you both tickets but we will be separated. alright?”

jeno is quick to answer even before jaemin can open his mouth. “no problem.” he tilts his head to jaemin. “right, nana?”

“only if you’re buying me salted caramel popcorn and green tea frappuccino.” jaemin smiles, zipping up his green jacket. jeno says he will pay for their snacks since chenle is paying for the tickets.

 

_ReNaHyuck CROSS!!_

 

**17:39**

DongDongie~ : Yah nana how is it??

DongDongie~ : Did anyone confess???

King Renjun : ??

 

**17:40**

NaNa : Why are we here?

DongDongie~ : Hellooooooooooooo

DongDongie~ : Chenle n Jisung n Jeno?

 

**17:41**

NaNa : Right

NaNa : No one confessed

NaNa : But whatevs at least ‘I sure have a good day’

 

**17:42**

King Renjun : dun lose hope

King Renjun : dundunDUNDUN

 

jaemin snorts. jeno is looking at him with a pair of questioning eyes. jaemin tells him that a friend just sent a meme. jeno says, after giving jaemin a quick onceover as they’re queueing at the concession stand, _i like your green jacket._

 

**17:45**

NaNa : Bye wtf Jeno just said he likes my green jacket

 

**17:46**

King Renjun : DUN DUN DUN

DongDongie~ : HAHAHAHA

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>  friends this has an [ongoing sequel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723485)  
> kindly give some kudos and comments over there too ajsjdfkjsakla.


End file.
